Suspicion
by Rahmi
Summary: It was all that dumb pretty face's fault that he had to stand here in the doorway and shift from foot to foot like an idiot.


_Older Kill Me, Kiss Me fic, set just after the entire gang ends up in the hospital after a run in with Kai. Vague implications of a developing Ghoon-Hahm/Jung-Woo pairing, I think. Rape is brought up, but hasn't occured on or off screen._

* * *

The thing about Jung-Woo was that he might have been disturbingly pretty, but he looked like a complete freakin' retard with his raggedly cut eyelashes framing those stupid girlie eyes. Ghoon-Hahm felt a headache coming on as he watched the other boy chew on a straw, all ridiculously pink lips and flashes of white teeth that had no place being on a boy, let alone one that was sporting a concussion and a rainbow of bruises.

It was all that dumb, pretty face's fault that he had to stand here in the doorway and shift from foot to foot like an idiot.

Jung-Woo wasn't any help; he'd never met someone who could make looking off into space look interesting. He never could tell the difference between when Jung-Woo wasn't paying attention and when he just didn't care enough to respond to you one way or the other.

Case in point: he'd been standing here for a good five minutes, and aside from the first curious look he'd gotten, Jung-Woo had ignored him in favor of mutilating the straw Jin must have snuck him and staring blindly at the ceiling. The other boy blinked even as he watched, twirling the straw absentmindedly in his mouth as he reached up to rub at a healing scrape along the delicate line of an eyebrow.

"You look fuckin' stupid with yer eyelashes like that," he told Jung-Woo abruptly, pushing off from the door and stomping his way to Jung-Woo's bed. And he did, because there wasn't a person alive who could look anything other than stupid with their eyelashes cut in jagged clumps so that one side was too long and the other was too short, but Ghoon-Hahm wasn't fucking laughing.

Kai was going to be dead the next time they met.

"It wasn't my choice," Jung-Woo garbled around his straw, still staring fixedly at the ceiling like it was the most amazing episode of Pokemon ever created.

"Yeah," Ghoon-Hahm mumbled back, then took a deep breath and let it all out at one time so that he could force the words past his reluctant mouth. "Did Kai do anything to you?"

"He hit me." Jung-Woo could do deadpan even when he was getting the shit kicked out of him, so it wasn't really a surprise that the boy barely bothered taking the straw out of his mouth, let alone reacting to the sudden (stupid) question. "He has a thing for nail clippers, too."

"That's because he's a sick fuck." Ghoon-Hahm had stumbled his way into that building expecting, maybe, more bruises on fair skin and instead been treated to a sight that would send him homicidal for years. It was one thing to beat the shit out of someone; it was quite another to croon on about their goddamn _nipples_ while you waved a pair of finger nail clippers at them. That was just sick. Stupid fuckin' Japanese.

His mind picked that moment to kick him in the ass and remind him exactly why he had asked his question in the first place.

"Did he do anything... other than hit ya?"

Jung-Woo finally looked away from the ceiling and just stared at him. He blinked once, pointedly, then continued just _looking at him_, with that 'better than you, nyah~!' stare that had sent him into fits of rage before all this started. Now it just kind of made him want to smack the other boy, but as Jung-Woo was already sporting more scrapes and bruises than undamaged skin, he let it slide. This time.

"Not that," he muttered, letting his eyes skip around the room so that he wouldn't have to meet that weirdly compelling, ragged lashed gaze, "I meant--did he. Ugh." Ghoon-Hahm fell silent and looked desperately out of the room to see if there was a nurse anywhere around. He needed a cigarette if he was going to get through this; there was no fuckin' way a guy was ever meant to ask another guy this unless they were both dead drunk or so high they wouldn't remember in the morning.

Lighting up didn't really help, and now he had Jung-Woo looking at him with those freakish eyes of his like he could see straight through all of his blustering, and the little bastard was still going to make him ask.

"Yer pants were unbuttoned," he finally blurted out. "When I took you out of there, yer pants were open." Ghoon-Hahm swallowed the rest of what he was going to say when Jung-Woo's forehead crinkled.

"Why were you noticing that my pants were open? Pervert."

Oh, you stupid fuck. There was a reason that everybody and their mama felt the need to pound Jung-Woo's girlie ass into the ground; he was the most obnoxious person Ghoon-Hahm had ever met, regardless of how little he actually spoke. He glowered at the Jung-Woo and felt a pressing need to rearrange his face developing alongside his embarrassment.

For the love of Korea, he thought, you can't be stupid enough that I actually have to spell it out for you. Not with those looks. Ghoon-Hahm took a long drag off his cigarette to make sure that he didn't give in to the need to punch Jung-Woo, and rolled his shoulders back. Then again, you never knew with Jung-Woo; the boy was so socially inept that he let _Que-Min_ talk for him.

Fine then. If the indirect path hadn't worked, then he could draw up his courage from somewhere and ask the stupid question before he decided to just give the annoying brat to Kai and be done with it.

"You look like a freakin' girl, and Kai's just this side of a little too obsessed with your scrawny ass. I wouldn't put it past him to do something as fucked up as copping a feel while we were supposed to be in the middle of a gang fight," he said, then added, "the guy is freakin' nuts," when Jung-Woo's eyebrows started to climb up into his hair.

"No," Jung-Woo told him, and inserted the straw back into his mouth, "I think it came undone when the first guy hit me."

Ghoon-Hahm felt his shoulders lose their tension and was mildly annoyed to realize that he had been dreading a "yes" and girly waterworks. He hated crying.

"Move over." He nudged Jung-Woo's shoulder and waited while the other boy decided whether or not he really wanted to move from the center mass of pillows. Ghoon-Hahm felt his eye twitch. Complete obedience from his underlings wasn't so much to ask, was it?

He shoved his way into the bed while Jung-Woo was still considering and put his hands behind his head as he leaned against the headrest.

So, he didn't have to actually murder Kai, which was... good he supposed. He blew a long stream of smoke up towards the ceiling and belatedly hoped that the smoke detector he could see was not actually working. Ghoon-Hahm figured he owed Kai for at least three things next time he saw him though. The first was that he'd managed to fuck up what little leeway he'd made with Que-Min by fucking with Jung-Woo. The second was that he'd fucked with Jung-Woo, and he was kind of starting to like the little turd, personality be damned.

And then he'd made him freakin' _beg_ for Jung-Woo, and Ghoon-Hahm was going to fuck his shit up for that.

"Thanks," Jung-Woo murmured suddenly, on the heels of a long squeak that almost made Ghoon-Hahm snatch the straw from the other boy's mouth.

"Fer what?" he asked, forcing his brain away from the images of a gorilla nurse screaming in terror as the smoke detectors went off and the sprinklers soaked everything.

Jung-Woo just continued to methodically chew his straw to shreds, staring back up at the white ceiling as though he'd never said a word.

Yeah, the urge to hit him was rising. Ghoon-Hahm took another drag off his cigarette and considered leaving before he gave into the urge to give the sissy boy another set of bruises. Nah, he decided; it wasn't worth maybe getting caught by a nurse smoking in the hospital after already being chastised for doing it three times already. The staff here was immune to his glares, apparently.

Ghoon-Hahm watched Jung-Woo's stupid eyelashes out of the corner of his eye, and snorted out another jet of smoke when he realized that they looked even more ridiculous from the side. Jun-Woo glanced at him for a moment, then blew air out of the constricting hole of his straw and closed his eyes.

Ghoon-Hahm followed suit and tried very hard to convince himself that he wouldn't have actually killed Kai if Jung-Woo's answer had been yes.


End file.
